school affair
by byeolie
Summary: "nyatanya gak semua anggota osis itu anak baik-baik kok." (summary terbego 2016) [bts fict. minyoon/yoonmin. kookv/vkook. namjinseok]
1. member of cangcimen

**cangcimen : New message has**

 **arrived**

 **Slide to reply**

 **seokjin:** test

 **taehyung:** is

 **hoseok:** anjiiir

 **namjoon:** greget

 **taehyung:** ih apaan sih

 **seokjin:** ngomong dijaga heh

 **yoongi:** sukur

 **jungkook:** 2

 **jimin:** 3

 **taehyung:** ya maaf kak

 **taehyung:** gua dimarahin aja pada nongol

 **taehyung:** kemana aja lu pada pas gua sedih

 **taehyung:** 😢😢😢😢

 **hoseok:** baperan lu

 **jungkook:** kebanyakan nonton sinetron lu

 **yoongi:** 2

 **jimin:** 3

 **jimin:** kenapa gua selalu yg ketiga

 **yoongi:** takdir lu jadi org ketiga

 **jimin:** yg penting jadi nomor satu di hati kak yoongi😘😘😘

 **yoongi:** najis.

 **taehyung:** nyelekit maann

 **namjoon:** turut berduka buat hati lo jim

 **jungkook:** ada yg bisa ngerjain ini?

 **jungkook:** (send a pict)

 **hoseok:** anyiing logaritma. gua nyerah

 **jimin:** jahat lu semua

 **namjoon:** (send a pict)

 **namjoon:** klo ada yg bingung tanya gua

 **jungkook:** thanks kak😍😍😍

 **hoseok:** uttaran dah mulai gaesss

 **seokjin:** heh ini group chat osis inti woy. bukan group chat sembarang

 **seokjin:** apa pula itu namanya cangcimen

 **seokjin:** besok ada rapat inti abis pulang sekolah, di ruang osis, jangan pada lupa

 **seokjin:** respon kek

 **seokjin:** anjir

.

 _logaritma sialan -jk_

 _yg mereka lakukan itu, kejam -tae+jm_

 _uttaran yeaay -hs_

 _bangsat semua, emang -sj_

.

.

 **note:**

halo. balik lagi dengan ff gak jelas hehe untuk yg pertama kalinya aku bikin ff non-baku dan ini berchaptered. aku bikin ff ini semacam chat mereka yg lagi ngomongin ttg sekolah. tiap episode ada yg nyambung, ada yg gak. btw, ini aku bikin friendship no bromance. mungkin ada, tapi hanya satu pair. tebak hayo siapaaaa

ada yang minat gak? klo gak... aku sedih hehe becanda.


	2. logaritma

**10.10 AM**

 **jungkook:** kak seokjin

 **jungkook:** maaf aku gk bisa ikut rapat. tadi ulhar mendadak

 **jungkook:** tolong kasih tau hasil rapatnya kak biar aku gk ketinggalan hehe

 **seokjin:** calm jeon

 **seokjin:** it's okay karena lo lagi ulhar

 **seoljin:** yg lain juga dateng telat gak ngucapin maaf ke aku kok

 **seokjin:** bahkan hoseok dengan santainya dateng sambil bawa satu kantong makanan dari kantin

 **seokjin:** ulangan apa lu kook?

 **hoseok:** muna lu jin

 **hoseok:** yg semangat banget abisin snack nya juga lu ini

 **jimin:** ya maaf kak, tadi jimin kebelet sih

 **taehyung:** GUA TEPAT WAKTU KAK

 **namjoon:** penting bgt y jim?

 **jungkook:** anjiir haha snack yg dibawa kak hoseok enak enak itu

 **jungkook:** logaritma kak

 **jungkook:** kak jimin pasti udah cepirit di celana

 **seokjin:** enak sih hh

 **hoseok:** enak enak apa ena ena kook?

 **jimin:** bangke

 **jimin:** manusia muna kau kim seokjin

 **taehyung:** 2

 **namjoon:** 3

 **hoseok:** 6969+

 **seokjin:** bodo?

 **taehyung:** kak yoongi mana?

 **jimin:** ngapain lu nyari kak yoongi?

 **jimin:** lu pasti mau nikung kn?

 **taehyung:** selagi belum punya pacar, boleh kan?

 **taehyung:** gua bercanda jim. gua masih lurus

 **jimin:** pengkhianatan lu

 **jimin:** (send a sticker)

 **namjoon:** lo bisa ujiannya kn kook? logaritma kan gampang

 **hoseok:** gampang gundulmu

 **hoseok:** logaritma itu mematikn cuk

 **jungkook:** ya gitu kak

 **namjoon:** asal lu bisa ngutak atik sih gampang

 **hoseok:** otak atik in otak lu kayaknya asyik juga ya

 **namjoon:** thx but no

.

 **01.43 PM**

 **yoongi:** gua telat ya?

 **jimin:** kak yoongi! kakak dimana?

 **yoongi:** ruang sinema, napa

 **jimin:** ruang sinema? gua kesana ya kak?

 **yoongi:** eh jim gua harus pulang. duluan ya

 **jimin:** kak? :(

.

.

 _sialan mereka -sj_

 _logaritma tuh gampang kn? -nj_

 _otak atik otaknya namjoon ah -hs_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **note:**

halohaaa. aku mau cerita, sebentar lagi aku uas dan aku belum siap. jujur aja aku males belajar dan pengen cepet pantengin laptop buat lanjut/bikin cerita. tadi aku kedatengan alumni anak penelitian, lalu disuruh pilih jurusan masing-masing dan aku anak ipa tapi milih jurusan psikologi hehe. salah gak ya?

aku mau update jam 9 gegara wifi jadi ngaret sampe jam segini. sedih.

btw

hoshi black haired maaaann! taehyung juga, pokoknya mereka cakep" wkw aku ngantuk. mau tidur aja. udah aha, bhay.


	3. pacaran?

**09.46 am**

 **jungkook:** taehyung tadi telat ya?

 **jimin:** iya sampe dihukum suruh ngerjain soal kimia di depan

 **jimin:** hukuman terhorror itu

 **hoseok:** guru kim?

 **hoseok:** emg gk pandang bulu dia

 **taehyung:** gua telat, knp?

 **jungkook:** nanti ke kantin, gua tunggu

 **taehyung:** mager gua kook

 **jungkook:** kalo lu telat berarti gk sarapan

 **jungkook:** ya kn

 **hoseok:** anjiir apal bener😢

 **taehyung:** tapi gua males sumpah

 **taehyung:** lari-lari dari stasiun ke sekolah udh menghabiskan tenaga banyak

 **taehyung:** ditambah suruh ngerjain kimia

 **taehyung:** kelar udh

 **yoongi:** ututuu kasian.

 **jimin:** aku gk dikasian in? :(

 **yoongi:** sp l?

 **jimin: 😢**

 **seokjin:** keyboard lu perlu di servis keknya

 **jungkook:** pokoknya lo harus makan

 **taehyung:** kalo lo cod gua mau

 **taehyung:** plus traktir

 **jungkook:** oke, lu mau apa

 **jungkook:** gua pesen sekarang

 **taehyung:** gk pelajaran lu?

 **jungkook:** jamkos

 **taehyung:** lah samaan

 **taehyung:** onigiri sama susu kotak

 **jungkook:** coklat?

 **taehyung:** hari ini stroberi aja deh

 **jungkook: 👌**

 **jungkook:** gua anter sekarang boleh kn?

 **taehyung:** boleh bangeeet

 **taehyung:** thx kook💕

 **hoseok:** (send a sticker)

 **hoseok:** yakduuh bunga bunga cinta bermekaraaan😁

 **seokjin:** gentle banget lu jadi laki, emg didikan gua selalu berhasil

 **yoongi:** gilak

 **jimin:** gua temen sejak taehyung masih eek di celana aja gak tau klo taehyung suka gk sarapan

 **jimin:** kak yoongi juga mau? aku beliin kak?

 **yoongi:** gak makasih, nanti aja bareng seokjin

 **jimin: 💔**

 **namjoon:** da paan neh

.

 **07.12 pm**

 **jimin:** anjiiiir

 **jimin:** jungkook tadi sok banget astogeh

 **hoseok:** (send a pict)

 **hoseok:** gua rela"in mengarungi jembatan panjang demi mendapat foto ini

 **seokjin:** lebay lu. cuma jembatan pembatas gedung timur sama barat aja

 **yoongi:** itu panjang bor PANJAAAAANG

 **yoongi:** kualitasnya jelek

 **yoongi:** pake dikasih watermark segala

 **jimin:** (send a pict)

 **jimin:** yg ini gimana kak? bagus kn?

 **hoseok:** biar kayak fansite" gitu ah

 **yoongi:** iya bagus, berkat iphone7

 **hoseok:** gua tau jim TAU emg hape aku tuh cuma ipun siks yg kalah sama ipun sepen

 **namjoon:** ngakak hard borr

 **namjoon:** gua ketinggalan live nya nih

 **namjoon:** ada reka ulang gk?

 **hoseok:** (send a video)

 **jungkook:** anjiir sampe di video

 **taehyung:** ngapain dah

 **taehyung:** gua sama jungkook masih lurus plis

 **seokjin:** ((masih))

 **seokjin:** otw melenceng

 **hoseok:** 9999999+

 **jungkook:** sabodo teuing lah

 **taehyung:** anjir emg

 **jimin:** temen kelas langsung teriak" pas jungkook dateng

 **jimin:** apalagi yg cewe

 **taehyung:** please gua sama jungkook masih lurus

 **hoseok** **:** gk yaqiin

 **namjoon:** yg seme mana yg uke mana

 **hoseok:** taehyung uke ya?

 **jimin:** yakin 100% taehyung uke

 **seokjin:** 2

 **namjoon:** masa? bukan jungkook yg uke?

 **yoongi:** bg y. badan segede jungkook mau dibilang uke?

 **yoongi:** terus seme segimana

 **seokjin:** yassshhh

 **jimin:** kak yoongi beneeer💕

 **hoseok:** geli ah pake lope lope mulu

 **yoongi:** tau tuh

 **jimin:** :(

 **09.32 pm**

 **jungkook:** anjr

 **jungkook:** g&t

 **jungkook:** pengen banget gua ngehomo in taehyung

 **taehyung:** tau tuh

 **hoseok:** kookv moment omggg

 **jimin:** oh mann

 **taehyung:** org" gila

 **jungkook:** gk waras semua

.

.

 _anjir emg - jk+tae_

 _kookv shipper nomor satu - hs+jm_

 _._

 **note:**

halo! aku balik abis uas dan bawa ff abal" ini nih hehe aku ngetik ini di tab seharian wkwk

sejujurnya aku gk mood bgt buat bikin cerita. nilai uas ku gk memuaskan. sangat gk memuaskan. aku butuh membenahi kehidupanku besok di semester 2. aku remed kimia padahal aku udh belajar mati-mati an. aku kecewa sungguh hft

udh gak usah dibahas lagi. ohiya, boom boom is out (aku tau ini ketinggalan bgt haha) and don't listen in secret became my fave song. suaranya jihoon bikin aku ketagihan! highlight juga, aku bangga sama hoshi. tapi maaf luka yg dia tinggalkan saat performance di mama masih ada, hosh.

ohiya, aku tau cerita ini (sangat sangat) gaje. bahkan chap yg aku update ini. jujur aja, ada yg menantikan ff ku ini tidak? haha. maaf aku kebanyakan bct disini. review ya thx sekali


	4. minyoon mojok!

**(++++)**

untuk **cookiesandtea97** yg kepo ttg jabatan mereka di osis, aku jelasin ya (khusus buat anak bangtan doang) :

kim seokjin;; ketua osis yang sukanya dikacangin sama anggotanya (sabar ya, aku padamu)

min yoongi;; wakil ketua osis yang (sok) gak peka lagi digebet sama anggotanya hm

kim namjoon;; bendahara 1 yang iq nya ketinggian tapi kelelep gara" bergaul sana anak" gk beres (re: bangtan)

jung hoseok;; bendahara 2 yg benci mtk tapi jadi bendahara. bg emg

park jimin;; sekretaris 1 yg lagi ngegebet waketosnya yg kayak macan gitu. manis tapi sukanya ngegigit (yoongi gk kanibal plis)

kim taehyung;; sekretaris 2 yg imut" tapi ganteng paling benci disuruh bikin proposal (gk ush jadi sekretaris ms hm)

jeon jungkook;; ketua sekbid padahal masih kelas 10. paling suka pelajaran bio, bisa bobok katanya (padahal sih gk)

(penulis: bego emg guanya ngasih jabatan)

udah yaaa thanks udah baca kak **cookiesandtea97** dan pembaca lainnya!💕

.

.

 **osis asoooy : New message has**

 **arrived**

 **Slide to reply**

 **hoseok:** (sent a picture)

 **hoseok:** (sent a picture)

 **hoseok:** ihiiy jimin sama yoongi ngapain nih mojok"

 **namjoon:** cuk

 **namjoon:** salah grup ya lo?

 **hoseok:** anjir

 **hoseok:** mampus

 **jungkook:** mati lo

 **seokjin:** 2

 **taehyung:** 3

 **soonyoung:** HAHANJIR

 **soonyoung:** kemajuan pesat nih borr?

 **seokjin:** pantesan gua titip jajanan ke kantin kagak balik"

 **seokjin:** eh taunya ketemu (calon) gebetan di jalan

 **kihyun:** cieilah

 **jooheon:** muna lu

 **jungkook:** eh gua ketemu mereka

 **yugyeom:** beneran mojok weh

 **seokmin:** lu berdua ke kantin kagak ngajak"

 **seokmin:** tai lu

 **seokmin:** send a pic weh

 **soonyoung:** lu gua tungguin di ruang ava napa kagak dateng"?

 **soonyoung:** butuh gua panggil lagi di speaker heh?

 **soonyoung:** atau sekalian gua keluarin dari klub basket?

 **seokmin:** gua otw kak

 **jenny:** otw couple baru:) otw makan besar:)

 **wonwoo:** 2 jen:)

 **sujeong:** makan" ihiiyyy

 **kihyun:** pada doain lu sama jimin beneran nih yoong

 **yoongi:** bacot lu pada

 **yoongi:** gua cuma ditraktir jimin

 **yoongi:** malah dikira mojok

 **jungkook:** mampus lu macannya keluar

 **yoongi:** sapa yg lu sebut macan?

 **jungkook:** salkir kak ehe

 **taehyung:** ngeles ke pol-an

 **jimin:** pada doain gua sama kak yoongi jadian?

 **jimin:** yaampun, thanks guys

 **wonwoo:** biar dapet pj doang jim

 **wonwoo:** ke pd-an lu

 **jooheon:** anjir menohok.

 **jooheon:** ya ada benernya juga sih won

 **jimin: 💩💩💩**

 **yoongi:** siapa yg ngirim fotonya cuk

 **jungkook:** kak hoseok

 **yugyeom:** 2

 **taehyung:** kak hoseok 3

 **kihyun:** hoseok

 **jooheon:** si hoseok

 **seungcheol:** kak hoseok dong

 **seokjin:** temen lu sendiri

 **namjoon:** HOSEOK LAAAHH

 **hoseok:** jncuk lu semua

 **hoseok: 💩**

 **yoongi:** dimana lu?

 **yoongi:** gua udh didepan kelas lu nih

 **yoongi:** keluar cuk

 **jimin:** kak yoongi dimana?

 **jimin:** gk usah marah kak, gua juga salah sih ngajak kak yoongi duduk di pojok

 **yoongi:** bodo amat

 **yoongi:** hoseok mana

 **wonwoo:** toilet cowok lantai 2 bilik 3

 **hoseok:** bangkr

 **hoseok:** e

 **yoongi:** thx

 **yoongi:** jim, tunggu di kelas lu. gua kesana abis ngurusin si hoseok

 **jimin:** kmprt

 **jimin:** kok gua kena

.

.

 _ampunilah mereka semua tuhan -js_

 _eh jisoo ngeread doang -penulis_

 _._

 **note:**

udah tahun 2017 aja.

I'M BACK HAHAHAHAHAHA

yaampun aku seneng bgt bacain review klian! aku pikir ini ff gj bgt dan gak ada yg minat wkwk taunya cukup banyak huhu aku senaaang😍

ohiya, aku mau minta maaf karena udh nganggurin ini ff berapa lama ya wkwk makasih yg udh nge fave ataupun nge follow. sayang kaliaaaaaannnn! (hug berjamaah)

aku mau promote sebentar; KUY YANG MAU BACA TEEN FICTION GITU, CHECK WATTPAD TERUS SEARCH **cruuunch** YAAAA. U-NYA TIGA JANGAN LUPA. BTW AKU BELUM NGIRIM CERITA AKU DISANA SIH HAHAHAHA 😂😂

ps: buat **carina,** thanks udah ngebantuin cari jabatannya jungkook di osis. HAHA.

ps2: aku bukan anak osis. aku cuma anak klub fotografer, jadi jangan bingung kenapa aku aneh bgt ngasih jabatan ataupun alur ceritanya hm

ps3: eps ini jadi eps terpanjang ya? (gk penting)


	5. pecinta drama

**taehyung:** ada yg punya drama goblin gk

 **jungkook:** tontonan lu hm

 **taehyung:** napa si

 **taehyung:** sirik bae

 **taehyung:** awas aja klo gua udh punya ikutan nonton

 **jimin:** masyaallah tontonannya cewe

 **taehyung:** gua streaming lu ikutan nonton kan

 **jimin:** anjr gua dipaksa lu kan

 **jimin:** etapi kim go eun cantik pisan euy

 **jungkook:** baru tau lu kim go eun cantik?

 **taehyung:** eh punya gua itu

 **jimin:** tetep cantik kak yoongi😍

 **yoongi:** gua cowo

 **taehyung:** welcome sider

 **jungkook:** ayo jangan pada sider ntar matanya keliaran

 **yoongi:** bct

 **hoseok:** lu nonton goblin juga tae?

 **taehyung:** jelasss

 **taehyung:** lu punya kak? minta dong

 **hoseok:** gua nonton aja pake wifi sekolah tae

 **jungkook:** sedih amat idup lu kak

 **jimin:** 2

 **namjoon:** 3

 **namjoon:** jadi selama ini wifi sekolah lemot gara" lu ya

 **hoseok:** bgst. ya kagak lah joon

 **hoseok:** suudzon amat ama gua:(

 **seokjin:** buset dah ngomongin drama

 **seokjin:** taehyung jimin deadline proposal besok

 **taehyung:** ANJIR BESOK BANGET KAK?

 **seokjin:** iya mau kapan lagi

 **yoongi:** namjoon hoseok laporan keuangan

 **yoongi:** gua gantung lu hidup" klo telat

 **hoseok:** plis kak pantat gua baru aja sembuh dari tamparan lu

 **namjoon:** anju ngekek

 **seokjin:** laporan keuangan sama proposal besok udh harus jadi

 **taehyung:** bayarannya goblin ep 1-16 ya?

 **seokjin:** pamrih bgt lu

 **seokjin:** yaudh lah ntar gua minta sama joo hyun

 **taehyung:** ASIIIKKKK

 **jimin:** aku mau kak

 **jimin:** mau dicintai kak yoongi💜

 **yoongi:** najis lu

 **seokjin:** itu urusan pribadi jem

 **jungkook:** anjir numpang ngakak boleh gak ya

 **jimin:** fk u

 **jungkook:** besok tiap" ketua sekbid mau rapat, jadi kak seokjin ikut kn?

 **seokjin:** klo kagak ada jadwal praktikum ya jung

 **hoseok:** gua juga bayarannya goblin dong

 **hoseok:** plijeu

 **seokjin:** yadeh ya nanti gua ambil dari joo hyun

 **yoongi:** joo hyun kan benci bgt dimintain kumpulan dramanya

 **yoongi:** lagian bagusnya apa sih tuh drama

 **namjoon:** dramanya unik dri yang lain

 **seokjin:** iklan lu?

 **taehyung:** PLIS KAK PLIS

 **hoseok:** 2

 **namjoon:** 3

 **jungkook:** yawla

 **taehyung:** ntar kita kutuk jadi goblin kamu kak!

 **hoseok:** susah mati lu ntar

 **seokjin:** awet muda dong:)

 **hoseok:** pokoknya goblin bayarannya atau kita gk ngumpulin. fix.

 **taehyung:** 2 kak

 **yoongi:** bocah bgt si

.

 _ **yoongi's chatroom with**_

 **yoongi:** eh

 **joohyun:** paan

 **yoongi:** gua minta drama

 **joohyun:** drama paan lageehh

 **joohyun:** goblin?

 **yoongi:** iye

 **joohyun:** episode brape

 **yoongi:** 11-16

 **yoongi:** punya kan lu?

 **joohyun:** punya lah

 **joohyun:** drama apa si yg joohyun gk punya

 **yoongi:** drama cinta lu sama dia

 **joohyun:** fk u

.

.

 _yes goblin ep 1-16 -th_

 _go eun cantik tapi ttp cantikan kak yoongi -jm_

 _nonton weightlifting fairy ah -jk_

 _mau cepet" nonton goblin nih -yg_

 _._

 _._

 **note:**

ku gak bakal cuap" panjang lebar, tapi aku mau bilang:

GOBLIN KENAPA HARUS TAMAT. KU KANGEN AHJUSSI

oke fix, kalian udh liat teaser bts? mereka gk capek apa ganteng melulu? katanya kemungkinan nanti ada teaser yg left version hm gk sabar nunggu weh

ohya, aku ngelanjutin ff ini buat seneng" aja tanpa ngeharap review deh, biar siapa tau nanti discontinued gk bkl ada yg sedih hehe


	6. mau coklat

**hoseok:** HAPPY VALENTINE DAY SAYANG-SAYANGQQQQ

 **hoseok:** (send a sticker)

 **jungkook:** yawla punya kakel kok ngenes amat si

 **jimin:** 2

 **taehyung:** 3

 **seokjin:** punya temen kok ngenes amat si

 **namjoon:** 2

 **yoongi:** 9999+

 **hoseok:** anjir

 **hoseok:** temen apa temen si

 **jimin:** kita temen?

 **hoseok:** wanju

 **hoseok: 😢**

 **jungkook:** gua punya banyak kak, mau gk? gak butuh gua

 **jimin:** anjeeerrrr songong bgt nih adek kelas yaaaa

 **namjoon:** tai lu jung

 **hoseok:** mending gk dapet jung.

 **jungkook:** lah gua gk suka manis

 **yoongi:** gk suka manis tapi terima coklat dari taehyung ya?

 **jimin:** IYADOOOOOWWW

 **seokjin:** yakduh

 **hoseok:** sumpah yoong? dimana ngasihnya?

 **namjoon:** toilet cowo yg pojok, sembunyi" mereka

 **yoongi:**

 **taehyung:** anjirr mama nyuruh ngasih ke jekaaa

 **jimin:** ogitu? aku gk dikasih? bibi kim pasti inget gua lah

 **jimin:** bilang aja inisiatif lu sendiri

 **seokjin:** bibi kim gk mungkin lupain kita

 **hoseok:** pret

 **hoseok:** boong kn lu?

 **namjoon:** gk percaya

 **taehyung:** anjeeerrr ini baru mau dibagiin cuk cepetan ke ruang osis makanya

 **seokjin:** otw

 **jimin:** gua gantung lu klo sampe boong

 **hoseok:** beneran ya tae. awas lu kalo boong

 **jimin:** eh kak yoongi ke ruang sinema bentar dong

 **jimin:** ada yg harus di urus bentar

 **yoongi:** otw jim

.

.

 **07.46 PM**

 **hoseok:** bilang bibi kim makasih ya tae

 **namjoon:** 2

 **namjoon:** sumpah tadi enak bgt

 **jungkook:** thanks ya kak

 **jimin:** iyadoow

 **seokjin:** btw jim

 **seokjin:** ruang sinema tadi gk ada apa" kn? lu sama yoongi lama bgt datengnya tadi

 **yoongi:** gk kok, klo ada apa" udh gua laporan ke elu

 **seokjin:** siap

.

 ** _yoongi side_**

 **07.45 PM**

 **yoongi:** thanks ya jim

 **jimin:** siap kaakk

 **jimin:** enak gk kak coklatnya?

 **jimin:** gua milih coklat bareng soonyoung, takutnya seleranya dia sama selera kakak beda hehe

 **yoongi:** enak kok

 **jimin:** sumpah? lain kali aku beliin lagi kak😁

 **yoongi:** gak usaah

 **yoongi:** coklat mahal kan ini

 **jimin:** ha gk kok kak

 **yoongi:** boong lu, struck belanjaan lu masih ada di kantong coklatnya

 **yoongi:** (send a picture)

 **jimin:** anjir

.

.

 _malu-maluin anjiiirrr -jm_

 _sekali-sekali makan coklat mahal -yg_

 _._

 **note:**

tanggal berapa neh? wkwk valentine ya? huehuehue

ya masa di sekolah aku danusnya ngadain project siap nganterin coklat, bunga, dan surat yg dipesen anonim buat seseorg yg disukain di satu sekolah ini wkwk temenku dapet pula😂😂

aku cepet update gk? hehe besok libur nasional, i'm so happy. finally aku punya satu hari libur huehue

ohiya,

BTS COMEBAAAAAACCKK

MV COOL BANGET GILAK. LAGUNYA MENYENTUH BANGET APALAGI BACA LIRIKNYA. AKU JADI KANGEN SAHABATKU HUHUHUHU TAPI MV YG KALI INI BENER-BENER DI LUAR EKSPEKTASI BANGET DAN WOW BANGET (oke aku makin gk santai)

aku harap album yg aku po cepet dateng yaa:""")) makin gak sabar abis liat unboxingnya huehuehue


	7. baperan

**jimin : New message has**

 **arrived**

 **Slide to reply**

 **jimin:** kak

 **jimin:** besok anniv sekolah kakak ambil bagian dokumentasi apa koordinator lomba?

 **yoongi:** dokumentasi

 **yoongi:** koordinator lomba tanggung jawab seokjin, jungkook, sama ketua sekbid masing"

 **jimin:** berarti anak" kelas 10 ikut juga gk? apa yg mau aja?

 **yoongi:** yg mau aja

 **jimin:** oke

 **jimin:** yg minat anak kelas 10 udah 5 org

 **yoongi:** ambil itu aja

 **yoongi:** sisanya kita

 **yoongi:** kasih tau kerjanya ngapain aj

 **jimin:** oke siaapp

 **jimin:** kak

 **yoongi:** y

 **jimin:** singkat amat jawabnya

 **yoongi:** maunya gmn

 **yoongi:** msh mending gua jwb

 **jimin:** ehe iyayaa

 **jimin:** besok anniv sekolah ya?

 **yoongi:** dri tadi lu ngomongin apa cuk

 **jimin:** kita berdua kapan anniv ya?

( anjir gk usah sok ngebaperin anak org )

( adkel sialan )

 **yoongi:** lu ngomong apasi

 **jimin:** ya kita berdua kapan anniv bareng?

 **yoongi:** lah lu kapan nembak njir (deleted)

 **yoongi:** kiamat

 **jimin:** yah kak, seriusan ini

 **yoongi:** gua jga

 **jimin:** kakak pengen cepet" aku seriusin ya?

( tai. )

 **yoongi:** jiji gua

 **jimin:** (send a sticker)

 **jimin:** besok jalan" yuk kak

 **jimin:** anak dokumentasi kn gk kita doang

 **jimin:** ada soonyoung, dkk

 **yoongi:** mau kabur dari tugas ya lo

 **jimin:** eh gak

 **jimin:** beneran ini

 **jimin:** sebenernya sih gk papa, asal bolos bareng kak yoongi hehe

( anak sapa si lo? bgst bgt )

 **yoongi:** bantet gk tau diri

 **jimin:** gk papa bantet, yg penting masih nyampe buat cium kepala kak yoongi hehe

( BUNUH GUA JIM BUNUUUUH )

 **yoongi:** bego

 **jimin:** beneran jadi jalan" gk nihh

 **jimin:** biar bsk aku bawa mobil kak

 **yoongi:** kmn

 **jimin:** terserah yg penting kakak seneng

 **yoongi:** yaudh

 **jimin:** kakak mau?

 **jimin:** sumpah?

 **yoongi:** brisik gua batalin loh

 **jimin:** OKE KAK MAAF

 **jimin:** besok aku tunggu jam 10-an di parkiran

 **jimin:** makasih kak💕

.

.

 _ANAK SIAPA SI LO JIMMMM -yg_

 _yesh jalan brg kak yoongi💕 -jm_

.

 **note:**

YEEEEYYYY UTS KU SELESAI WOHOOO

oke akhir" ini aku rindu minyoonku jadi aku publish ini hehe

btw ayahku seorg army. HAHA

beliau bilang suka not today dan sambil nunggu aku di mobil ayahku streaming mv not today di youtube (thx pa, nambah"in viewers). bahkan cd dari albumku yg sudah sampai dipasang di mobil. beliau bilang suka semuanya, yg paling fave lost sama not today. ohya, waktu aku kasih liat albumnya ayahku nunjuk suga terus bilang "kayak cewe" OKE PA. YOU'RE NOT ALONE.

ps: what's wrong with ffn? hh


	8. kencan

**yoongi : New message has**

 **arrived**

 **Slide to reply**

 **yoongi:** sudah minta ijin?

 **jimin:** sudah.

 **yoongi:** ke siapa? disini gua ketuanya

 **jimin:** kak seokjin

 **yoongi:** anjir

 **yoongi:** alasan?

 **jimin:** jenguk saudara

 **jimin:** tapi kak seokjin tau aku boong

 **jimin:** kenapa dia bisa tau aku mau kencan sama kakak ya?

 **yoongi:** njir sapa yg kencan

 **jimin:** aku

 **jimin:** sama kakak

 **yoongi:** bodo

 **yoongi:** ke aula. disampingku ada soonyoung

 **yoongi:** mana bisa kabur

 **jimin:** yaelah kak

 **jimin:** bilang aja minta aku jemput hehe

 **yoongi:** bg. jadi jalan" gk nih

 **jimin:** iya nona sebentaaar

 **jimin:** otw laik a ✈

 **yoongi:** gua cowo

.

.

"Anjir ya si Soonyoung minta di kubur hidup-hidup tuh anak"

"Santai kali kak"

"Santai kepalamu. Lu sih pake teriak-teriak mau kencan. Soonyoung jadi salah paham kan"

"Kita kan emang mau kencan kak"

"Ralat, jalan-jalan bukan kencan"

"Sama aja. Bentar lagi juga kita kencan yang asli"

Yoongi mukul kepala Jimin pake tas kamera.

(untung gk ada kameranya. kan kasian ntar kameranya rusak?)

"Aduh, galak amat sih kak. Cium nih"

"Berani cium bibir lu ilang"

"Sadis emang"

"Biarin"

"Eh lensa yang ini keren ya Jim?"

"Gua mau"

"Kakak mau?"

Yoongi ngangguk terus ngelirik ke arah Jimin. Bibirnya dimajuin gitu. Manis banget pokoknya, ngalahin gula yang biasa dijual ibu-ibu di pasar.

Tatapan Yoongi tuh seakan bilang: beliin gua jim

Jimin frustasi sendiri. Di kira beli lensa kamera kayak beli permen kaki satu biji, huh?

(njir gk usah curcol disini nes) (life is struggle)

"Beli aja kak" sembari ngasih black card nya dengan tangan gemeteran. Langsung aja tuh black card kesayangan Jimin dirampas Yoongi.

Lensa Canon EF 24-105 mm terbeli dengan black card Jimin, saudara-saudara.

"Thanks ya Jim"

"Jimin terbaik hehe"

Giliran gini aja dibaik-baikin, iya itu suara hati saudara Jimin.

Tapi yaudah sih ya, kalu udah terlanjur cinta mau gimana lagi.

"Sekarang giliran gue yang traktir lu, Jim"

"Tapi janga semahal lensa gue ya hehe"

Jimin senyum, di traktir senior kesayangannya ini aja udah bahagia banget. Sekalinya di traktir di warung pinggir jalan juga Jimin mau deh.

"Toko tteokboki enak deket sini ada gak kak?"

"Mau tteokboki lu? Nih perempatan belok kanan terus belok kiri, lurus sampe ketemu warung warna coklat" Jimin ngangguk sambil senyum-senyum. Gak papa deh black card nya di ambil Yongi, asal bisa jalan bareng terus hehe.

(dibutakan oleh cinta lu jim)

.

 **08.44 PM**

 **cangcimen : New message has**

 **arrived**

 **Slide to reply**

 **hoseok:** wa ini

 **hoseok:** tadi yang bolos perayaan ultah sekolah sapa ya

 **taehyung:** uhuk

 **taehyung:** kak yoongi sama jimin

 **taehyung:** uhuk

 **jungkook:** (send a pic)

 **jungkook:** (send a pic)

 **jungkook:** kayak mau nyebrang aja, pegangan tangan terus

 **namjoon:** jimin kemajuan pesat nih

 **namjoon:** udah berani ngajak kencan pake teriak" segala y

 **seokjin:** kerja bagus bgt si:)

 **seokjin:** soonyoung sampe kejang" sendiri denger lu ngajak kencan yoongi

 **hoseok:** yg lagi diomongin kok gk muncul

 **jungkook:** sibuk berduaan

 **yoongi:** bgst

 **yoongi:** apasi

 **jimin:** hehe

 **jimin:** keren ya jimiiin

 **jimin:** (send a sticker)

 **jungkook:** aku khilaf

 **seokjin:** bau" jadian nih

 **yoongi:** manusia jadi"an kan elu, seok

 **seokjin:** bct

 **jimin:** masih otw kak hehe

 **taehyung:** otw laik a 🐌

 **hoseok:** SERANG JEEEEMMMM

 **jimin:** dukung gua kek tet

 **hoseok:** ASEEEEK BENTAR LAGI TRAKTIRAN NIH

 **namjoon:** LANJUT JEM LANJUUUT

 **jungkook:** (send a sticker)

 _yoongi kicked jungkook_

 _yoongi kicked namjoon_

 _yoongi kicked taehyung_

 _yoongi kicked seokjin_

 _yoongi kicked hoseok_

 **jimin:** kak jangan marah:(

 _yoongi kicked jimin_

 **yoongi:** alhamdulillah

.

.

 **note:**

AKU BALIK DARI KEMAH HOMESTAY KU YEEEEEYY

hari ini sampe tanggal 28 aku libur yesh! aku seneng bgt akhirnya aku libur HAHA ku bahagia

ohiya, omong" tentang ayahku yg seorang army ternyata mamaku seorang vip. beliau bilang lagu bigbang enak" buat didenger. iyasih aku setuju, apalagi last dance dan favenya mamaku emg last dance sih wkwk

eh aku menangis waktu nonton reply 1988. drama ttg keluarga bgt dan itu menyentuh, yg berhubungan ttg family aku pasti jadi melankolis hh selain reply 1988 aku lagi nonton cheese in the trap (lagi) (mumpung ditayangin di tv haha) dan kehidupan kampus begitu mengerikan ya? bagiku kehidupan sma sekarang ini aja udh horror bgt, apalagi kuliah ya? horror+thriller mungkin? haha

cheese in the trap di webtoon udh sampe season 4 sedangkn aku baru menyelesaikan season 3, webtoon ini rekomendasi bgt deh! meski awalnya alurnya maju mundur dan agak ribet tapi kamu pasti bakal merasakan kehidupan real life mu di gambarkn disana (oke lupakan ttg senior yoo jung, dia terlalu tampan)

last, review yak haha


	9. gebetan baru

**cangcimen : New message has**

 **arrived**

 **Slide to reply**

 **taehyung** HOT NEWSSSS

 **taehyung** HOT NEEWSSSS

 **taehyung** HELLOOOO

 **taehyung** GUYSSS?

 **jimin** GUYS KELUAR PLIS

 **jimin** INI LEBIH DARI PENTIL

 **jimin** njir

 **jimin** *penting

 **namjoon** berisik woy

 **namjoon** ada paan dah

 **yoongi** bri6

 **seokjin** no spam

 **seokjin** g&t

 **hoseok** APAAA

 **hoseok** ADA KEBAKARAN KAH?

 **hoseok** JANGAN" GEMPA BUMI?

 **hoseok** OH MAU ADA TSUNAMI JANGAN"

 **yoongi** ini orang ih

 **hoseok** GUNUNG MELETUS?!

 **seokjin** brisik heh

 **taehyung** LEBIH HEBOH DARI KEBAKARAN, GEMPA BUMI, BANJIR, TSUNAMI, GUNUNG MELETUS

 **jimin** BERITA TERPENTING

 **jimin** SIAP SIAP YA GUYS

 **jimin** (send a pic)

 **jimin** (send a pic)

 **taehyung** GEBETAN BARUNYA JEON JUNGKOOK

 **hoseok** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **hoseok** NNJJJIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR

 **hoseok** (send a sticker)

 **hoseok** (send a sticker)

 _stickernya sticker tatan yg lagi teriak itu loh guys_

 **seokjin** GILSSSSS

 **seokjin** GILA INI

 **namjoon** CINTA INI

 **yoongi** mantab

 **jungkook** anjir

 **taehyung** NAH MVP NYA MUNCUL GUYSS

 **jungkook** apaan si

 **jungkook** temen kelas gua itu mah

 **yoongi** temen apa temen jung

 **namjoon** siapa tuh namanya

 **taehyung** gini ya sodara"

 **taehyung** berdasarkan investigasi dari temen" kelas jeka

 **taehyung** ntuh cewe namanya lalisa manokwari

 **jimin** lalisa manoban cuk

 **jimin** manokwari mah ibu kota papua barat

 **yoongi** tumben pinter

 **jimin** hehe iyadong kak

 **taehyung** terserah

 **taehyung** anak pindahan dari thailand guyss

 **taehyung** cantik pisan euy

 **namjoon** pantesan jeka mau

 **jimin** sekian.

 **taehyung** sekian. 2

 **seokjin** anak baru udh diajak keliling sekolah sama jeka hm

 **hoseok** GERCEP YA KOOK

 **hoseok** barusan daftar di klub dance

 **hoseok** gebetan baru uhuy

 **jungkook** njirr

 **jungkook** disuruh wali kelas gua buat ngajak dia keliling sekolah woy

 **namjoon** byk alesan lu

 **hoseok** bodo amat

 **taehyung** 2

 **seokjin** 3

 **yoongi** 4

 **jimin** 5

 **yoongi** eh gua ketemu dia nih

 **yoongi** di area perpus

 **taehyung** jim dimana lu

 **taehyung** ke perpus yuk

 **taehyung** sekalian pdkt sama lisa

 **jimin** kuy no wacana

 **taehyung** no wacana bgt ini mahh

 **jungkook** heh eek kudanil

 **jungkook** diem di tempat lu ber2

 **jungkook** berani ganggu dia, tinggal nama lu pada

 **hoseok** ADUDUDUDUDUDUDU

 **hoseok** posesif banget mass

 **hoseok** mau dong digituin sama mas jekaa

 **jungkook** tai

 **seokjin** anjir kok gua ketawa

 **namjoon** cemburu banget si mas jekaa

 **taehyung** YAELAH KOOK

 **taehyung** gua sama jimin bercandaan doang kaliii

 **taehyung** kenal aja kagk

 **jimin** tertipu ya huehue

 **jungkook** bangsat semua.

 **hoseok** kalo jeka sama lisa, ntar taehyung sama siapa?:(

 **jimin** lahiya bener:(

 **hoseok** #weneedkookv

 **jimin** #kamiinginkookv

 **taehyung** lu dipihak sapa si cuk

 **jungkook** BACOT SEMUAAAAHH

.

 _we need kookv -jh, jm_

 _bacot kabeh -jk versi jawa_

 _._

 _._

 **note:**

setelah aku baca ulang semua eps ini rasanya aneh ya wkwk aku mikir ini ff makin kesini makin gaje. but it's okay lah, buat seneng" aja wkwk btw review, fav, and follow story minyoonku yg baru dong! thx yaa👍💕

ps: kabeh=semua (bagi yg gak ngerti HAHA)


	10. spam

**taehyung : New nessage has**

 **arrived**

 **Slide to reply**

 **taehyung:** hai ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** sianjir

 **jimin:** ngapain lu

 **taehyung:** gpp ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** bangsat bri6

 **jimin:** klo yg nyepam kak yoongi gua mah rela

 **taehyung:** jimin tuhh:((

 **taehyung:** pilih kasih ya

 **taehyung:** taetae sedihhh

 **taehyung:** (send a sticker)

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** bangsat

 **jimin:** maksud lo paan si ngespam gue

 **jimin:** cukup kemaren aja spam sticker sampe 200:")

 **jimin:** stop that lenny face

 **jimin:** lu makin kaya om" pedo tau

 **taehyung:** om" kayak ahjussi di goblin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** bang

 **taehyung:** iya neng?

 **jimin:** sat

 **taehyung:** ;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;

 **jimin:** diem

 **taehyung:** daritadi aku diem

 **taehyung:** eh jim

 **taehyung:** gua punya ide

 **taehyung:** biar kak yoongi ngelirik lu

 **jimin:** apaan

 **jimin:** klo semacam nyabe gitu gua gk sudi

 **jimin:** disini posisi kita beda

 **jimin:** gua dominant lu submissif

 **taehyung:** anj iya iya ngerti

 **taehyung:** lu copas lenny face gua

 **taehyung:** terus lu spam ke pm kak yoongi

 **taehyung:** gua yakin 1000% fast respon dan bakal dilirik kak yoongi

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** gua juga yakin

 **jimin:** gua bakal di block kak yoongi

 **jimin:** dan besok bakal ada pembunuhan berencana oleh kak yoongi

 **jimin:** tapi sebelum gua dibunuh kak yoongi

 **jimin:** let me kill yourself ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** EH JIMIN PAKE LENNY FACE AKU CIAAAAAA

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** DIEM CUKK

 **jimin:** GUA MAU BOKER GK JADI" KN

 **taehyung:** jimin di kamar mandi?

 **taehyung:** lagi telanjang?

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** dosa apa sih sampe punya temen kyk lu?

 **taehyung:** dosa yoongi mengandung ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** gua yg ngehamilin ya kan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** yoi borr ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jimin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **taehyung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

.

.

 **note:**

aku mau update cepat tapi proposal penelitan dan presentasi menahanku untuk tidak membuka ffn wkwk. ditambah hari selasa aku ukk. doain biar aku naik kelas dgn nilai tinggi ya:") thanks a lot for your review guyss!

ps: jujur aja aku pernah ngespam stiker di pm sampe 200+ waktu pelajaran ekonomi wkw

ps 2: bagi yg menganggap aku ngeship jeka sama lisa, trust me, aku lebih ngeship jeka sama tae ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ps 3: spoiler! ep berikutnya (doain) ada konflik dikit ya wkwk


	11. saingan?

**photograph club : New message has**

 **arrived**

 **Slide to reply**

 **soonyoung:** (send a pic)

 **soonyoung:** ada yg berminat?

 **jennie:** sekalian tambah pengalaman

 **wonwoo:** yok ikut

 **wonwoo:** apalagi tuh yg kelas 10

 **yoongi:** kuy kuy

 **mingyu:** kak yoongi ikutan?

 **mingyu:** kalo kak yoongi ikutan aku mau hehe

 **jimin:** DIH GENIT

 **jimin:** MASIH KELAS 10 DEK

 **jimin:** GAK BOLEH GENITIN KAKEL

 **yoongi:** ikut kyknya wkw

 **yoongi:** mau ikutan lu? kalo mau gua daftarin

 **yoongi:** bri6 jim

 **wonwoo:** kyk lu gk aja

 **mingyu:** aku mau kakk hehe

 **jimin:** anjir

 **jimin:** kak aku juga ikutan

 **jimin:** daftarin kak

 **jimin:** savage lu won

 **yoongi:** oke gua daftarin ya. yg lain?

 **yoongi:** lu kn udh ikut lomba film nya

 **yugyeom:** SAYA MAU IKUT KAKAK

 **mingyu:** mau aku temenin gk kak? daftar nya

 **jimin:** ya gua digantiin soonyoung aja:(

 **soonyoung:** ngorbanin temen bgt lu cukk

 **yoongi:** sanss gyeom wkw

 **yoongi:** anak kelas 10 yg ikut mingyu sama yugyeom?

 **yoongi:** gk usah gyu. gua udh ada barengannya

 **jimin:** BARENGAN SAMA AKU KN KAK? ;)

 **jimin:** MPUSS LU GYUU ;)

 **mingyu:** yahh:(

 **mingyu:** apasih kak brisik

 **jimin:** kutil badak emg

 **jimin:** berani ngatain kakel lu ya:)

 **jimin:** siap di forum lu dek?:)

 **yoongi:** apasi jim. kenyataan gitu kok

 **baekhyun:** gua gk bisa nemenin lu yong

 **baekhyun:** sorry ya:(

 **mingyu:** TUH KAK. KAK BAEKHYUN GK BISA. SAMA AKU AJA KAK

 **jimin:** kak gua lebih bisa dipercaya daripada si item kak

 **jimin:** percaya kak sama gue

 **mingyu:** kakak bantet gk boleh gitu

 **jimin:** wah kurang ajar lu item

 **jimin:** gua gk bantet. tinggi gua aja yg minus

 **mingyu:** gua juga gk item. gua cuma putih tapi kecampur sama warna lain

 **soonyoung:** njir ngakak

 **wonwoo:** kalo mau ikut stand up comedy jgn disini lah

 **jennie:** ANJIR GUA NANGIS CUKK

 **yoongi:** bri6 lu berdua ya

 **yoongi:** gua sama yugyeom aja udh.

 **mingyu:** yah kak kasian yugyeom lah. dia sibuk sama klub dance nyaa

 **jimin:** kak banyak kandidat yg bisa lu pilih buat nganterin lu, tapi kakak lebih milih yugyeom? :(

 **jimin:** kurang bisa dipercaya apa sih aku:(

 **mingyu:** 2:(

 **jimin:** eh gk usah sok niru" deh lo

 **jimin:** gue tampol lu yee

 **mingyu:** eh gk usah sok iye deh lu kak

 **mingyu:** gua gaplok lu kak

 **yoongi:** BACOT SEMUA.

 **wonwoo:** mampus lu berdua

 **baekhyun:** cuy, gua salah masuk klub kyknya

 **jennie:** 2 kak

 **soonyoung:** lah pada audisi biskuat nih?

 **soonyoung:** gua ikutan ya

 **soonyoung:** CIIIAAAA

 ** _wonwoo kicked soonyoung_**

.

 _woe gua di kick padal baru siap" audisi biskuat:( -ksy, 17th_

.

.

 **note:**

muncul lagi dh saya wkwk oke, aku bertanya" KONFLIKNYA DIMANA WOEEEYYY

aku mau masukin anak" p101 tapi mereka masih terlalu kecil" umurnya:( apalagi si lee woojin kan, mau dimasukkin ke angkatan kelas berapa tuh anak:((( btw aku udh merekayasa umur kwon soonyoung :)

lastly. to all haters of haknyeon, move your badass from our area. hanyeon isn't entirely wrong, this reality show is survival. so haknyeon and all trainees are entitled want to get center position.


End file.
